1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, secondary batteries have been widely used as power sources for portable electronic devices as well as for vehicles power systems. Since portable electronic devices are used in various fields, a demand for secondary batteries is rapidly increasing. Secondary batteries may be recharged or discharged to be used several times. Hence, secondary batteries are both economically effective and environmentally friendly, further encouraging their use.
With the miniaturization and weight reduction of electronic devices, the miniaturization and weight reduction of the secondary batteries powering these devices is also required. However, because secondary batteries contain highly reactive materials such as lithium, this imposes limitations on reducing the size and weight of these secondary batteries due to safety concerns. Therefore, further research is directed toward secondary batteries which can have a reduction in size and weight while maintaining or enhancing safety.